


And Coz I Am God

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dom ruled the universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Coz I Am God

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

If I could be in charge of one thing I think it would be the world. Actually, that's not good enough for me- the entire universe. That way, not only would I be in charge of the world, I could control it too. Anything I wanted I could have, and anything my friends wanted, I could give them. As long as they worship me every day, of course.

The first thing about the world I would change would be the driving in LA. If people forget to use their turn signals just once, their cars explode immediately. But the explosion never affects anything else. It might be funny to control empty cars by remote control so they explode right next to the old lady walking her poodle, but that old lady could be Jacqueline. So no affecting anything outside the car. Though the ash and stuff would probably quickly drown the city in a few days. Maybe the ash dissappears too. And that rule would go for the whole world too, except for like, me.

Then, the next thing I would change is that that we could film, like, the Chronicles of Narnia or shit with all the cast who was in Rings. That way we could still work together for a really long time. Like, Miranda would be the White Witch or whatever. And Peter would be Sean, and Lucy would be Elijah, and Susan would be Liv. I saw Liv's boobs once. I could be Edmund. Billy would be, like, Lucy, and Elijah could be that centaur dude. And Vig would be Puddleglum. I dunno, but we would all be together for a long time after that. Orli could play the horse, probably. It'd be such a big project that the premieres would go on for years- for the rest of our lives, and we'd live happily ever after all together.

Another thing I would change, is that if you fell in love with someone, that would be all that mattered. You and that person could immediately be together for the rest of your lives, even if they already had some other dumb girlfriend. Like if Cinderella fell in love with the prince bloke, bing, she would be turned into a princess and they'd get married immediately and rule the world together. The first thing they could do is get rid of the stepfamily by tying them to caffeinated dolphins and throw them on a boat and sail them off into the middle of the ocean where they set the dolphins free. Things would just always work out fine. And Billy would notice that I love him.

Finis


End file.
